


One More

by Pandamilo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One More, One Shot, Tongues, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: This is a really short, super lame one shot of Kageyama and Hinata's first kiss.That is all.





	One More

Kageyama had been tossing to Hinata for what felt like hours, his eyes, limbs and brain were tired. They had already playing two practice matches that day. But he could feel the excitement and thrill oozing out of Hinata every time he spiked the ball, so neither of the talking of stopping. 

When Kageyama’s knees nearly gave out while landing a jump, he knew it was late. “I’m done. Go home.” He knew he was always short with Hinata, but he was afraid if he said too much or thought too much, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

“One More.” Hinata’s eyes blazed with pleading. 

“Fine.” The ball went up, it contacted with Kageyama’s hands for a second before he guided it to where he sensed Hinata would be, it was as if he didn’t need his eyes anymore. 

The smack of Hinata’s hand connecting with the ball and the short thud that followed as it collided with the ground was drowned out to Kageyama as he realized he was already moving. 

He was now in front of Hinata as he landed, rocking back on the balls of his feet in surprise at Kageyama’s sudden closeness. But he smiled, his crooked, thrilling smile that was playful and childish and made Kageyama want to lift him from the ground and yank him into his arms. 

It was too late when he realized he wasn’t just thinking it anymore, he was actually moving his hands under Hinata’s arms, gripping and lift Hinata up against him so they were face to face. 

There was a wideness and confusion in Hinata’s eyes but he still wrapped his short legs around Kageyama’s hips, fastening himself in place, he was strong. Neither of them spoke, they just stared into each other’s faces for a few seconds. 

Yageyama moved slowly, leaning closer into Hinata’s face, waiting for him to react, to move away, something to indicated that Kageyama should remove his own hands that were now sliding up the back of Hinata’s shirt and to stop what he knew his lips were about to do. 

Hinata didn’t move.

Their lips connected, softly at first, as Kageyama slid his hands over the muscles on Hinata’s back, he felt as Hinata raised his hands and ran them through Kageyama’s short hair. When they got to the back of his head, he felt Hinata’s fingers interlock and suddenly he was being pulled harshly against Hinata’s lips.

They kissed, frantically, pressing hard, Hinata’s tongue stuck out and traced Kageyama’s top lip. Kageyama stuck out his tongue, twirling it against Hinata’s as his knees gave way and they feel forward onto the court floor. Kageyama made sure to softly put Hinata’s back against the floor, never letting their lips, hips or bodies disconnect.

When he stopped for a breath, Kageyama opened his eyes to stare into Hinata’s, they were excited, bright, wild, same as when he was playing a game.

“One More.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am Sarah and I am new here.  
> Please tell me what you thinks, sorry, I know it's super short!
> 
> If you feel like it, you can follow me on tumblr, I shall follow back :) @pandamilo - same as here.
> 
> Thanks lovelies!


End file.
